Her Dear Promise
by BraveLittleShadowhunter
Summary: An incident changed Tessa's life. She had been taken into shelter by Charlotte and Henry. Gray Manor was restored, Tessa has the title of Head Mistress of Gray Manor. There is a promise Tessa made herself: Not to love anyone passionalty. Slowly befriending Will and Jem, both boys have their eyes on her. Can she break her promise or not? Slight OOC. Rated T to be safe. Wessa 4 sure


**Hello my fellow nerds! I am taking this story a try, so please give it a chance. **

**Since I am a huge fan of Cassandra Clare's work, I love the Infernal Devices as much as I love the Mortal Instruments and decided to write this story. I had this idea in my head and started writing. **

**Please enjoy this intro!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare does. If I did, Will would be mine and Jem can be with Tessa. **

* * *

_Introduction_

Thunder rumbled through the endless night, smoke consuming the dark sky as the Gray Manor slowly crumbled to the floor by the imense fire destroying the place. Young Tessa Gray ran through the flaming corridors, trying to find a way to escape the fiasco. She had tried looking for her aunt Harriet and her brother Nathaniel, whom she called Nate at her age. Believing that her relatives were safe outside, she disregarded looking back. After what seemed no way out, she found the main doorway. Coughing from the smoke, Tessa looked around for her family. No sign of them. People were surrounding the place. The townsfolk desperatly trying to put out the large flames. A woman nearby standing alongside a man noticed little Tessa. "Henry! Over there! A child!" The woman called to the man, Henry as she heard. They ran to the fallen child. Tessa's vision went blurry for a moment as the couple approached. "N-Nate...?" Tessa managed to say. "Shh, it's alright little one. You're going to be alright," the woman said, soothing her. "Charlotte, we have to get her to safety," Henry said. Charlotte nodded. She stood up as Henry picked up small Tessa in his arms. Soon, her vision was invaded by darkness and passed out. She never knew if her aunt and Nate made it out alive.

Tessa was then introduced to the couple that saved her, Charlotte and Henry Branwell. Soon after the fire stopped, the incident appeared in the newspaper. Tessa wanted to return to the location to where her home, Gray Manor, once stood. She was only 5 by that age. Oh, what a tragic sight she saw. Her home burned to the grounds, many of her beloved books and things made into ashes. She walked around, holding back tears. Charlotte and Henry watching from afar. As Tessa walked around, something gleaming in the ashes caught her attention. Walking toward it, she realized it was her mother's (_A/N I think...)_ clockwork angel necklace. Picking it up, bringing it close to her chest, where her heart is located and holding it in her dainty hands. Tears slowly poured out of Tessa's gray-blue eyes that were shut tight. She sank to her knees and the memories of her parents, Nate, and her aunt, whom she didn't say good-bye to even from a long time ago. She was the only person in the family that lived. Her maternal aunt Harriet sadly perished in the fire as of what Tessa presumed. Tears fell and soon no more came. Standing back up, she went back to Charlotte and Henry, who had a look of both sympathy and a warm welcome.

Tessa was origionally from New York, which explains the American-ish accent, due to the fact that her parents came from London to New York then back to London to finally settle down. Her parents died in a carriage accident at a very young age. Since then, she and Nate were raised for a short period of time by their aunt. Sadly, they were gone. Her aunt secrelty kept the clockwork angel necklace that belonged to her mother. In the Gray bloodline, she is believed to be the heir of the family. The Gray manor stood from many gerorations 'till the incident. Since the incident, Tessa slowly matured on her own. Charlotte and Henry then took her to The Institute, their home as they called it. The couple raised Tessa as if she was one of their own.

Over the course of many years, Tessa have grown and have the title the Head of Gray Manor. She had secretly promised to try not to love anyone so passionatly. Everyone thought she was the remaining Gray in the bloodline. Or so they thought.

~Page Break~

_The Institute_

"Here we are," Henry said opening the door for Tessa and Charlotte. The living room was quite welcoming and makes you feel at home. A fireplace illuminated with the red flames. The soft couches of smooth material. The carpet had a soft feeling when walked upon with bare feet. Pictures where hung on the wall. A coffee table was centered in the middle of the lavish room. Tessa admired the room entirely. She felt a little scared to walk right in. She looked up at Charlotte, who gave her an encouraging smile. That relieved the timidness a bit. They welcomed her in and showed Tessa to her temporary room. Her room consists of a bed quite for her size, a bookshelf to which made her beam with excitement now that she could read again, and a small vanity with a mirror. She felt as if she were at home once more.

Although the Institute felt like home, being so young, she wanted the Manor restored. Tessa asked them if the Manor could be rebuilt in order to have a proper home. The two disscused it among themselves, decieded wether or not it should be rebuilt. Yes, it will make Tessa happy but the major problem was how long will it take to restore it and the cost. They kept in mind that Tessa wanted it from looking at her with a pleading expression. They couldn't say no. After debating, they ultimatly said yes.

Soon after agreeing on rebuilding the manor and asking builders to reconstructe the Manor, Tessa asked "Charlotte, Henry. Can you stay at the manor when it's done?" Both took in a shocked breath and thought it out for a while. They looked at each other for a moment before Henry saying "It would be our pleasure, Miss Tessa." A smile of pure happiness appeared on Tessa's face. What joy she had that night. Although, that was Tessa's last smile she could ever show.

_4 years later _

9-year-old Tessa sat at the fire place, silently reading to herself. Charlotte was making tea in the kitchen. The door suddenly opened, letting the cool autum breeze in, revealing Henry with a young boy with black hair and charming violet-blue eyes. His looks captivated Tessa in a daze. Her mouth opened everso slightly. The boy, with an amused face, noticed her expression. "Tessa, this is Will," Henry said motioning to the boy-Will-in front of him. She wanted to speak, but her mouth said nothing. "What? Can't say anything because of my charming good looks?" Said Will with a smirk. _Arrogant, _thought Tessa. She closed her mouth, trying not to blush. A small laugh came from Will. Charlotte entered the room with a tray of tea and scones. "Isn't that Herondale's child?" She asked. "Yes, but I wanted to leave _them_," said Will sternly. "Why?" Tessa asked timidly. "There's-...nothing," Will said hesitantly, as he sat next to her. Tessa returned her attention to her book, ignoring the fact that Will peered over her shoulder. "What are you reading?" "A _Tale of Two Cities_," Tessa replied. (_A/N: I think it's that title_) Charlotte cleared her throat. "Henry, did you hear that Tessa's house is nearly complete?" She asked avoiding the akwardness. "Oh, is it?" He replied. "Oh yes. Why don't you tell him Tessa?" Tessa looked up and told him that the Manor is to be fully completed by tomorrow night. The butterflies in her stomach had a unconfortable feel as she told him. The reconstuction of the Manor took _so_ long because Tessa wanted it to look exactly the same before it burned down. Thus having everything as before look the same as if the fire never happened.

She realized that Will was staying at the Institute for who knows how long and asked if he would like to stay at the Manor as well. He looked as if he were going to delcine but ultimatly accepted. She had a feeling of relieved but never showed her emotions.

Charlotte and Henry knew why Tessa didn't show emotions, mainly how happy she was, but Will didn't and curious as he was, he asked "Why don't you smile, eh?" Tessa's eyes moved from her book to the floor, looking at it blankly. She held back tears and promised not to cry. _Don't cry Tessa_, she thought. Nothing was said from Tessa. "Did I say something to offend you?" Will asked. Tessa shook her head and said "No, you said nothing that didn't offend me."

Later in the day, everyone went to sleep and Tessa slept with nervousness and happiness. She didn't think Will and her won't be the best of friends because, to Tessa's taste, Will was arrogant and there were no lies. She heard the soft ticking from her clockwork angel necklace that dangled from her neck and laid next to her face. She slowly slept, hearing the noise from her necklace waiting for the night to end and morning to come.

* * *

**This was just the intro into all the drama and romance and all that fun stuff. I try to stick to what the books had said about Tessa's history but if some of it is wrong, PM to let me know. Everyone makes mistakes and I certainly do. Rate and Review because I appreciate it very much! **

**Also, Jem will be introduced in the future chapters so don't you worry fellow nerds! Please don't be offended if the term 'nerd' offends you. I consider myself a nerd as well.**

**Well, this is farewell until the next update!**

**Looking forward from seeing all of you next time! _Ave Atque Vale _my friends!**


End file.
